Peter Parker (Earth-63)
Peter Benjamin Parker 'is a sixteen-year-old high school student who fights crime in New York City under his alter-ego, '''Spider-Man, '''using his spider-based powers and intelligence. He is the main character of Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man. Peter had gained his powers at the age of fifteen, having been bit by a radioactive spider that granted him the powers of one. Initially using his powers for profit under the alias "Masked Marvel", Peter had learned to use his powers to help people after having caused the death of his uncle. Honoring his deceased Uncle Ben and his words, "With great power, there must also come great responsibility," he became Spider-Man. Biography Early Life Peter was born in Queens, New York City, on March 1st, 2004. At the age of four, Peter's parents Richard and Mary Parker along with Eddie Brock's parents Edward Brock Sr. and Jamie Brock died in a plane crash. As a result, Peter had been orphaned and adopted by his Aunt May and Uncle Ben in Queens while Eddie Brock bounced around foster homes, the two close friends losing contact. Peter had become friends with Flash Thompson shortly after his parents died though the two grew distant as they entered middle school, where Peter had met his friends Harry Osborn and Gwen Stacy. At the age of fifteen, Peter had attended a science demonstration where he was bitten by a radioactive spider that granted him superhuman abilities including enhanced strength, speed, agility, and a sixth sense he termed "spider-sense" warning him of imminent danger. Allowing the power to get to his head, Peter got in trouble after fighting Flash Thompson. Sewing together a basic costume and web-shooters under the name "Masked Marvel", Peter intended to sign up for wrestling matches to gain money. His Uncle Ben had become suspicious of Peter's behavior and told him that "With great power, there must also come great responsibility," though Peter threw those words back at Uncle Ben. After wrestling against Crusher Hogan, Peter had learned that he couldn't get any money from the match unless he took off his mask and signed a contract under his real name. Frustrated, Peter let a mugger go by after stating it was "not my his problem." Returning home to meet a crying Aunt May, Peter had learned that his Uncle Ben had been shot and in a fit of anger left to chase after the killer. Confronting him in an abandoned warehouse with the intent to kill his Uncle's killer, he saw the face of the killer; the mugger he had helped escape. Instead of killing him that night, Peter had left him for the police, finally realizing what his uncle had meant with the words, "With great power, there must also come great responsibility." Sometime before the series, Peter had fashioned a new suit and gained the moniker of "Spider-Man," helping the citizens of New York City. He also moved with his Aunt May to an apartment due to the high costs of a house which strained the Parkers' financial situation. Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man Season 1 T.B.A Characteristics Physical Appearance At sixteen-years-old, Peter Parker is of below average height at 5'5" with a lean but well-toned build weighing 121 lbs. Peter is a Caucasian male with brown hair and hazel eyes, often seen wearing baggy clothes to hide his muscle. His hair is unkempt with bangs hanging over his forehead. As Spider-Man, Peter wears a skin-tight red and blue suit with a black spider insignia on his chest to emphasize his agility. The red on his costume is broken up by blue, with a blue vamp on his feet for reinforced protection, blue sleeves, and blue fingers. His mask has two animated eyepieces that resembling camera stutters, allowing him to control his spider-sense. His suit also has a wingsuit to allow him to glide in the air. Personality Peter Parker is a friendly and shy sixteen-year-old who lives by the words of his Uncle Ben, "With great power, there must also come great responsibility." He always uses his powers for the greater good, sacrificing his own care to help others. He’s an intelligent and mature individual with a bright passion for science and technology, having created his web-shooters and other gadgets by himself. Due to the Parkers' financial struggles, Peter occasionally dumpster dives to find technology, creating gadgets from spare parts. He's a social outcast though due to him being a socially awkward kid unsure how to act in social situations and stumbling over his own words at times, struggling to fit in and maintain a small group of friends comprising of Harry Osborn & Gwen Stacy. His friends joke about him being a shy and dorky geek, though with his friends (notably Gwen Stacy) he’s able to be confident and give a dry sense of humor. As Spider-Man, his personality contrasts with Peter Parker. He emits confidence and is no longer a dorky teenager struggling to fit in in high school, he’s a respected superhero. He uses his intelligence to stop supervillains, he uses his dry and snide humor more often - mocking villains, and he’s an all-loving hero who still tries to help people. He drops his humorous facade when lives are in danger, resorting to his more serious and intense personality of Peter Parker. Powers and Abilities After having been bit by a radioactive spider, Peter had gained the physiology of a spider. *'Superhuman Strength *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Agility' *'Enhanced Senses' **'Enhanced Vision' **'Spider-Sense' *'Wall-Crawling' *'Regenerative Healing Factor' Gallery File:Image0_(2).jpg|Beginning of the series at age 16 Image0.jpg|Unmasked Spider-Man Image0 (1).jpg|Peter at 18 Trivia *Peter Parker is a New York Mets fan, with a baseball cap in his room along with posters. *Peter's locker number is #0910. **This is the month and date of AF 15, Peter's origin story and debut in the comics. *Peter's birthdate is March 1st. **This is a reference to the month ASM debuted, with the date being taken from the issue 1. *This incarnation of Peter Parker takes inspiration from multiple sources, such as the movies and comics (both 616 and Ultimate), to be the definitive take on Spider-Man although it is mainly inspired by 616. **His personality is based on his 616 incarnation, most notably derived from the John Romita Sr. era of comics though taking some influence from the Ditko era. **His physical appearance as a teen is heavily inspired by Ultimate and MCU due to being young incarnations of the character, while his appearance at eighteen is heavily inspired by John Romita Sr.'s but modernized. **His suit as Spider-Man takes inspiration mainly from the comics, though takes elements from the TASM 1 and MCU suits. **His origin story is mainly based on AF 15 and Spider-Man 1. *Drawn by Seth. Category:Created by PrimalFan Category:Male Characters